Total Drama Psycho
by Sempiternal-Silence
Summary: Chris needs 20 new contestants for the last season of Total Drama. 10 veterans are also coming back. Details inside. Apps are officially CLOSED!
1. Application

**Okay, I read over the rules and thought that there were too many. I've changed the whole application of this story. Sorry for any inconvenience... To those who have already sent me an app, you don't have to redo this. I've already read yours...This was deleted and reuploaded after much debate. I promise I will follow through. But, there are rules...**

**1) No Mary-Sues/Gary Stues.**

**2) PM me the apps, no reviews please. **

**3) Apps close this Friday, the 17th. **

**4) If you've read these rules, please put Skkkyylliitt at the top of your application**

**5) Please delete anything in parenthesis. It saves room. Trust me.**

**6) Have fun!**

**The App **

**-Basic-**

Full name:

Nickname (if any):

Gender:

Age (15-20):

Stereotype:

**-Apperance-**

Hair (color, length):

Eyes (color, shape):

Height/Weight (in pounds, please):

**-Clothing- **

Everday:

Swim:

Formal:

**-Other Stuff-**

History:

Hometown/Now lives in:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crushes:

Relationship?:

If yes, with what kind of person?:

Sexuality:

Anything else?

**Again, have fun and send those apps in!**

**Skyy~**


	2. A Quick Note

**Wow, guys, thank you for sending in all those applications! I've gotten a lot so far and I'm going over them as I'm writing this. I've gotten a lot of good ones so far... I have four that have been picked for certain, but I'm not going to ruin the surprise! The final cast list will be up as soon as I finish reading all the apps. Which means the cast list might be up later today or tomorrow. Or Saturday. I have no idea. But, do not fret! I will update soon! Apps are still open!**

**Until we meet again,**

**Skyy~**


	3. Another Quick Note

**People, I have another announcement to make. Well, there's actually two... The first...I need two more guys! I don't care what kinds of sterotypes, just send me in two more. Then, the cast list will be posted, alright?**

**The other annoncement...I have a poll up on my profile. I need for you to choose veterans for the show. Two at most. Then, after the OC cast list is posted, then I shall post the veterans' cast list, okay?**

**Until next time!**

**XxSkyyxX**


	4. The Final OC Cast List!

**Alright, here is the official cast list! I'm sorry if your character didn't get picked. They were all so good, it was really hard for me to pick them...**

**1)** Slyrey Sirtes (Secret Suicide)

**2)** Gwendolen Marie Williams (Phantomask)

**3)** Suika Uri (camirite)

**4) **Emma Sorensen (zoopzoop)

**5)** Lucie Inderbrook (peacelovebackstroke)

**6)** Brooke Laverne (Kat The Writer)

**7) **Nicole Michelle Izora (The Dragon 1000)

**8) **Rachel Drew Gregory (Bellarunstheworld)

**9) **Victoria Roselina Díaz (TottalyT)

**10) **Nikita Mirakai (xXHetalianAlienXx)

**11) **Celia Vermos (flora54)

**12) **Cecelia Lauren Winthrop (CodyOnTheBounce T.V)

**The boys are...**

**1)** Joshua Rollins Valentine (Meowth's Toon Dragon)

**2) **Nathaniel Tern (Christ lover 357)

**3) **Jericho Basir Gwyn (The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat)

**4) **Kevin Nicholas Overstreet (Deceive The Rainbow)

**5) **Andrew Ratwell (xXHetalianAlienXx)

**6) **Collin Evan Forrest (CodyOnTheBounce T.V)

**7) **Frankie Adam Alexander Jones (danjackson)

**8) **Terence Evans (Meemaw Moonpie)

**9) **Jose Ramirez (TheScarletAngel)

**10) **Desfin Nerroe (Secret Suicide)

**11) **Shika Naru (NTA FANFIC)

**12) **Omar Tapia (The King Of Miracles)

Yes, I've decided to add a few more compeditors...There were a lot of apps that I liked...I mean like A LOT. I apologize to those who didn't get in, but I hope you'll still read the story! First chapter up soon! The Veterans cast list will be up on Sunday, maybe! Keep on voting, people! So far, Izzy is the most voted for, followed by Dawn and Duncan...

**XxSkyyxX**


	5. The Veterans Cast List!

**Hello everybody! I apologize for the wait on the veterans, for I am back at school now and it's been hell in a can. Anywhos, here is the final veteran list...**

Dawn

Izzy/E-Scope

Duncan

Noah

Brick

Courtney

Bridgette

Gwen

Owen

and...

Silent B

**The first chapter shall be up as soon as I have some free time...Soon. I hope (^^;)**

**I also have a quick request from you guys and gals. On my profile is a new poll. There's two stories that I want to start, but I can't choose which...Please assist me, I need your opinions! Then please spread the word! I thank you so very much!**

**XxSkyyxX**


	6. Just another note, sorry!

**Okay okay. I'm sorry that this is just an author's note. I was thinking that some people were saying that this is taking too long for me to update. Yes, I know. School exams and shit have been in the way, then I had the musical to work on, so life has been really stressful right now. As of now, the first episode is pretty much done, but I just need to proffread it, which I'll do after I'm done writing this note. I promise, the first chapter will be up this week. Or next week. So, be prepared!**

**Oh, and send in your friends and enemies list for the veterans! I've seen others already, and I can't thank you enough!**

**With everything that I've got,**

**XxSkyyxX**


	7. Meet the Contestants! Part One

**Alright, here is the very first chapter of Total Drama Psycho! I'm sorry if I portrayed your character completely wrong. Let me know if I did...**

**Also, I'm very sorry for the long wait...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this story...**

* * *

A dark-haired man with stubble approached the camera. He was surrounded by a nice looking beach house and the sun was just starting to set behind his head.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Psycho! I'm your beloved host, Chris McLean! I'm bringing you the latest season of Total Drama and it may be my last." He walked along the beach. "As you can see, the island is much different this year. No radioactivity, so I don't get sued again." He chuckled nervously to himself and kept walking. "Now before I introduce the new contestants, I want to show you who's coming back this year."

A white boat approached, carrying former contestants. "Here we have Dawn!"

The short, blonde got off the boat daintily. "Nice to be here, Chris. As long as Scott isn't here, then this will be a good season for me."

"Izzy!" She jumped off the boat onto the white sand.

"HI CHRIS IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK HERE I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED WHEN CAN WE GET SOME FOOD CAUSE I'M FREAKING STARVING-"

"Okay, enough of her. Who the hell wanted her back here anyway? Anyway, our next contestant is Duncan."

He got off, grunting and sounding very unpleased. "Why am I back here? My contract is over!"

"The viewers wanted you back, so you're back."

He pointed at the camera. "Thanks a lot guys." He said sarcastically. He held the middle finger up, then walked off.

"Next is Noah!"

"Great to be back. Hopefully, I can get farther in the game..." He strutted towards the rest of the group.

"Brick!"

"Sir, yes sir! Brick MacArthur is reporting for duty! Again!" He saluted Chris and joined the others.

"Oh great...Courtney is back..." Chris said unenthused.

"I heard that! Don't forget, I can sue you again!" She walked along the sand. Then, she noticed Duncan standing with the others. "I refuse to work with this Neanderthal!" She yelled.

"Oh well, deal with it!" Another boat approached with the remaining veterans.

"Bridgette!"

She hopped off the boat, looking pleased with the new line-up. So far...

"Gwen!"

A huff came from Courtney. "You've got to be kidding me!" She yelled.

"Aww, sweet!" Duncan yelled as Gwen came running towards him. They proceeded to make-out.

"Umm...Eww?" Noah said as he backed away.

"Oh, come on. It's very sweet that they want to show their affection to each other." Dawn said to him.

"Whatever. Just don't do it around me."

"Owen!"

The party boy came barreling off the ship. He looked like he wanted to be here, unlike the rest of them.

"I'm so excited, man!" He yelled. He ran over to Noah and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here! I would've died without you!"

"Urhm...Same to you, big buddy..." He struggled to get out of his bear-hug, but it wasn't working.

"Our last veteran is Beverly. But, you guys know him as Silent B."

He came off the boat, silent as usual. He walked towards Dawn and gave her a big smile. She returned it, along with a blush.

"Alright, that does it for the veterans! And here come the noobs!"

A bigger boat came towards the island, carrying the 24 new contestants. "Our first noob is Slyrey!"

Sly is seen wearing a purple shirt with sleeves that loosely hang around the elbows, with dark washed jean shorts, wears cute black Mary Jane's on her feet. Over this, Sly wears a black coat, the right sleeve reaches past her hand while the left sleeve is removed entirely. The length of the coat is between Sly's ankles and calves. There is also a thick yellow bangle on her left wrist.

Sly giggles and gets off the boat. "Hi Chris, it's great to meet you!" Sly kisses him on the mouth. "Am I the first one here?"

Chris looked a bit dazed. "The first noob, yes. We also have ten veterans."

"Oh cool! Hey guys!" Everyone waved, except Duncan and Gwen, who were still kissing.

"Our next contestant is Joshua!"

He wore a red t-shirt covered by a black denim jacket, black denim jeans, black sandals, a red headband with a black diamond pattern, a pair of earrings with the Greek masks of comedy and tragedy, and a necklace holding a golden locket. His hair is long and jet black, hanging down below his shoulders. His eyes are a bright violet.

"Hey guys! It's nice to meet you!" He said with a big smile. He carried his luggage behind him and joined the group. He smiled at Sly.

The next contestant was female. She wore an off the shoulder UK shirt that goes to her mid stomach, ripped white jean short shorts, blue high tops and fingerless black fishnet gloves. Her hair is bleach-blonde, with red, white and blue tips. "Gwendolen!"

"Just call me Lenny, alright?" She hopped off the boat and stood next to Josh. They began talking quietly.

"Our next contestant is Suika!"

She wears a bright pink tank-top, dark green skinny jeans, and black Converse sneakers. A green bow was also in her hair. Her hair is light pink and lands just below her ears.

"_Konichiwa, watashi wa Suika." _She bowed and walked off.

"O...kay... Anyways, next is Nathaniel!"

A boy with short black hair came off the boat. He wore an orange and white striped shirt with blue jeans and a gray jacket. His shoes were brown without laces.

"Hello everybody, it's great to be here!" He exclaimed.

"Great to have you, Nathaniel." Chris said as Nathaniel went to talk with the other compeditors. Another boat came with three more contestants. Two girls and one guy.

"Jose, everyone!" Chris said.

He came off the boat smoothly. He wears a red graphic tee, with black cargos and brown flip-flops. His hair is straight, shoulder-length, and brown with the tip of his bangs covering his eyes slightly. His eyes are hazel.

"Hey." He said in a slight Spanish accent. He walked over to the rest of the cast.

"Hello Emma, nice to see you here." Chris said.

Emma wears a pink t-shirt, skinny jeans, and sandals. Her hair is long and blonde. She trips over her sandal as she gets off the boat. "Hi everybody!" She greets. She trips again and falls into Jose's arms.

"Whoops, so sorry." She blushes slightly and regains her balance.

"It's okay, Emma." He said smoothly. She giggles and hides her face behind her hand.

"And let's meet Lucie!"

A girl with dark brown hair and dark green eyes came off the boat. She wears a white, lacy spagetti strap top with flower embelishment on the top right corner. There is an elastic band along the bottom. She had ripped grey skinny jeans and grey ballet flats. A silver charm bracelet was on her right hand. Her ears are double pierced and they have diamond shaped earrings.

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you!" Everyone said muffled 'hellos' of some sort. She began talking to Jose and Emma.

The next contestant that came off the boat was a girl with a grey fitted hoodie over a navy blue tee, blue denim flare jeans, and white sneakers. Her hair was brunette, long and tied into a ponytail. "Brooke!"

"Hi." She said quietly. She looked around at everyone and smiled at potential friends. She was most intrigued by Lucie and Emma. Emma was still smiling at Jose. Everyone seemed to be getting along. For now...

"And that's it for now! Tune in next time for the complete cast! I'm Chris McClean, signing off!"

* * *

**So?! Did you guys like it so far? I decided to split the first chapter off, since it was originally 8,000 words long. Yeah. It might take awhile to update, but please don't abandon me, okay? **

**Until next time!**

**XxSkyyTheKilljoyxX**


End file.
